


Blueberries

by RichmanBachard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Analingus, Body Worship, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, FaceFucking, Femdom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Amelie "tortures" Jack.





	Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt for a friend. Not terribly non-con, only a slight bit. Even so, what we have here is simply more of Morrison's misadventures. Enjoy.

The lips of her pussy were sopping wet, and vaguely tasted of something sweet and sour. Typical, but nonetheless enjoyable. He simply couldn’t put his finger on it. 

 

In other words, it was _magnificent_. Every fiber of his being wanted to hate it, hate her. The feeling of shame gnawed at him like a mad dog slobbering with rage. Instead of ignoring those feelings, he used them. Channeled them into the display of pleasure, the display of lust. 

 

“Mmm..” Amelie sweetly moaned, gently shaking her ass as she grounded her hot, aching sex against his face. She clicked her tongue, "Mm, you are so good at this. Perhaps you’re worth something after all..," Her words stung him as she teased, and all he could muster was a throaty groan. Looking over her shoulder, she could barely make out the wisps of his ashen hair. She smiled to herself. She knew how to get what she wanted.

 

Well, what she _wanted_ was to kill him. To get it over and done with, but no. It was a tough battle. And the warmth between her legs only worsened as it went on. She took pride in her hunts. Made the most of her poor victims. Some were lucky enough to receive such a treatment, like Jack had been. Her eyes fluttered as he ate her out, then, they drifted towards the hardness found at his trousers. She hummed with satisfaction. “Don’t fight it.. You wanted this as much as I did.” She hissed, reaching a finger over to poke at the tent struggling to be made. “Are you a good boy?” She asked, haphazardly. “Answer me.” She gripped his package hard.

 

He grunted, half in disgust, half in pleasure. She laughed and leaned back, setting the full weight of her rump upon his face. Her asshole slipping right against his mouth. A glorious throne if there ever was one. He was drowned in her; her scent, her taste. Blueberries, was all he could muster in his thoughts. It was his favorite pie. Her ass tasted as good as her pussy, in that regard. She was a monster; a hired killer and a filthy whore. 

 

He was starting to like the second part. 

 

As he struggled mentally, she had managed to have his belt come undone and his fly down. She licked her lips. He went commando. _How cliché_ , she thought. Cliché, but so.. erotic. His cock stood tall and proud, pre leaking from his slit. Her finger ran over and poked at the leakage, pulling a dollop away, connected by a string. Narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth, she wanted to torture him some more before she came again. Her time was running out. Quickly tasting his essence, she rolled it around in her mouth. She adored it. 

 

_Smack_.

 

She gasped, his hands managed to give her ass the smack it deserved. She was breaking him, and it only turned her on more. She gave her goods a wiggle in response. “Good boy,” she said, and then went to work. All logical thought slowly dropping away.

 

One hand cupped his hefty jewels, rolling them in her palm, kneading them. They felt so large and full. She’d make good use, in any case.

 

She pulled a string from her pouch and began tying it around the beginning of his sack. He grunted disapprovingly, and her lips casually puckered into a quiet shush as she worked. After having applied pressure to his balls, she yanked another string and tied it around the base of his manhood. She had heard stories of his impressive.. attributes, before, every single one of them. Especially what lay in front of her. To see it in person? Was another thing entirely.

 

For a brief moment, her heart fluttered. Her defenses weakened as he moaned into her succulent lips so sweetly, kneading her cheeks and involuntarily giving his hips a light thrust. His cock ached for more. She puckered her lips and kissed the tip of it deeply. Then pulled back and swiped the pre from her lips. 

 

Then she dove forward, devouring his manhood in one fell swoop. He loudly moaned, whimpering somewhere deep in his throat. His cock nestled tightly and deep in her throat – no gagging, no pressure. He sighed, he was ready for relief.

 

Until she immediately pulled back, leaving his spit-slicked cock to bask in the coolness of the air. His whining was muffled by the mass of her goods, but she could feel it. The displeased hum emanating through his chest. He was so manly, so equally tender and ferocious. But he didn’t deserve release.

 

Not yet anyway. 

 

She gasped again, crying out as he nipped at the bud of her clit. She climaxed that very second. Setting off like a bomb. Shuddering, rolling her hips. Juices squelched and coated his face and tongue, all he could do was drink up her pleasure. 

 

She was fondling her chest as it heaved. She was hot to the touch, basking in the aftershocks of her pleasure. Teasing her nipples, she whimpered, opening her eyes to look down upon his cock. She leaned forward again, and blew her hot breath upon it. The member strained and jerked, more pre leaking from it. She started to savor his monster with lavishing from her tongue. It was a thing of beauty, of worship. A little voice in the back of her mind cried out, desperate for her to flip around and plunge it into her depths. To be filled so fully and completely, she hadn’t experienced such a thing in ages. 

 

She craved it. Needed it. 

 

Her licks settled, followed up by wrapping her plush lips around the swollen head. She sucked, pulling back what she could, milking him. One hand pumped enthusiastically at his base, the other drifting lower, below his sack as her finger teased his ass. Involuntarily jerking, he made a surprised noise. She couldn't help but laugh. He groaned in such a way that signaled he was close. 

 

She pulled back with a loud pop, moving her hands away. Then, mischievously, she grinned as she flicked his head. His roar was muffled yet again.

 

She could get used to this. Maybe.. maybe she wouldn’t do away with him. Perhaps she’d keep him locked up, a toy to play with when she so desired. Neither party would necessarily be on the losing side..

 

But he was an enemy; nay, a mere contract. Some foreboding words, a skilled mouth, and a big, hard cock. That was all he was good for.

 

Her mind had been so wrapped up in pondering his state, his predicament – that she hadn’t even began to notice. Not when he made her cum again. She was lost in a sea of immense heat.

 

He was maneuvering, he was getting free.

 

In her state of bliss, he caught her off guard by mustering the strength to flip the both of them over. She fell to her side, shaking from her aftershocks. He moved like a blur. As fast as he was when they fought mere hours earlier. 

 

She feared the worst, he would kill her and be done with it. He would win. In spite of her pleasure, that thought burned hotter than the ache of her pussy.

 

When he managed to bound her hands, her heart sunk. When he stood and gripped the base of her ponytail, it sprung to life with a flutter. 

 

He shoved her face down on to his cock, and left it there a while. She groaned, sending vibrations that only made him shiver more. Over and over, he began to pull her head back, then shove it down again.

 

She loved control, but now he was using her mouth as nothing more than a sleeve. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She climaxed from the sheer thought of being used in such a way.

 

Faster and faster, he fucked her mouth. Completely and utterly dominating her. Making her his. In pride, or as punishment? She didn’t know and she didn’t care.

 

All she wanted now was his cum.

 

The hitch in his breath came, and he strained as he started to cum down her throat. Her moans and whimpers icing on the cake. After so much torture, it felt like he couldn’t stop. He lost himself in sheer bliss, much like her.

 

In doing so, his grip fell away and she managed to pull back, gasping for air and sticking her tongue out. His orgasm continued; thick ropes coating her tongue and face. 

 

…

 

She was intoxicated.

 

After what felt like ages, his climax ebbed and slowly came to an end. The room filled with nothing but the sound of panting.

 

She brought her hands up and massaged her face, feeling the delicious essence that coated her features. She wiped parts away as she swallowed, gulping down his pleasure. What followed was her playing with the rest of it, strands of seed falling into her maw.

 

He watched her. Utterly transfixed as the femme fatale took care in slowly cleaning herself up, making a show of it. She moaned again, in such a sweet manner. He was befuddled. The last three hours were the wildest his life had been in a fucking while.

 

She licked what little seed there was left from his slit, quickly sucking on the head to milk him for all he was worth. She closed her lips around the tip, giving it one last kiss before swallowing.

 

“ _Fuck_ ," he said aloud, seemingly uncaring that it came out that way and not merely in his own thoughts. She jabbed something into his leg. Before he could react, his senses started to dull. In another moment, he fell flat on his back. Same as he had done before. She sighed.

 

Perhaps.. her initial prognosis was correct. Perhaps she wouldn’t kill him. Not yet. Perhaps, he could be made into something more. 

 

Perhaps.

 

She looked down at him, passion in her eyes, and crawled forward. “Good boy,” she said, licking her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love blueberries.


End file.
